The present invention relates to a display method and system of a radio receiver, and more particularly, to a display method and system of a radio receiver having a function for determining a display or putting-out the light of a display section by means of an operation of a user.
Generally, in a display section of a radio receiver with a display function, a more current is consumed during a display compared with during putting-out of the light, and in case of maintaining the display during a period when a user does not conduct an operation at all, a current is consumed wastefully, which becomes to make consumption of a battery fast.
Also, there is other display section of a radio receiver having a function in which a display is conducted only when a user conducts an operation, and a light is turned off other than a period when the display is being conducted. However, since the user has to conduct an operation every time he looks at the display, there is a task that operability and an operating section are made to be complicated.
As one example of such control of a display section, a "display controlling system for a display" disclosed in JP-A-61426/1993 is known.
However, in this JP-A-61426/1993, a technology is described, in which in case that the contents of a display being displayed on a display screen of a display device do not change for a constant period of time, brightness of the display screen is automatically lowered and a driving current for a display section is reduced, and the brightness of the display screen is restored when a change occurs in the contents being displayed on the display screen.
The above-mentioned conventional display system for the radio receiver has a defect that, during a period of time when a change does not occur in the contents being displayed on the display screen, an amount of consumption of a battery increases due to the driving current of the display section, and a lifetime of the battery becomes to be shorten.
Also, in a continuous display or a selective display only during operation or notification by a user, there is a defect that an operating section becomes to be complicated and operability gets worse.